A method and device relating generally to locomotive snow removal and, more particularly, to a flap for locomotive snow removal enhancement, wherein improved traction and control are achieved between the wheels of the locomotive and rail.
Improvement in locomotive snow removal may be achieved by enhancing the primary snow removal of a locomotive snowplow and thereby result in better traction and braking control (adhesion) available to a wheel on a rail. Pursuant to current government regulations, the distance between the locomotive snowplow and a rail top cannot be less than three inches. In practice, however, the distance between the locomotive snowplow and a rail top is typically five or more inches. Therefore, no less than five inches of snow would typically remain on a rail covered with deep snow if utilizing a locomotive snowplow alone. A secondary snow removal device that would remove at least a portion of the snow left on the rail from a locomotive snowplow would be beneficial for the reasons that follow.
There is a great need in the railroad industry to maintain adhesion and control to pull long and heavy trains, particularly when snow is left on the rails. Most of the improvements in modern locomotion to date attempting to achieve maximum adhesion have been internal to the engine and costly. Little has been done externally to improve the wheel-rail contact conditions, particularly in relation to snow on the rail. The approaches used to date include: (1) the use of a snow plow mounted on the front of the locomotive (used for over a century), and (2) an apparatus referred to as a snow blaster that uses compressed air to remove the remaining snow left by the snow plow. Both approaches are normally used in conjunction with each other, as the snow plow is typically no closer than five inches above the rail and would leave at least five inches of snow on the rails if utilized alone. Any attempt to enhance the snow removal capacity of the snow blaster as a secondary snow removal device by increasing air pressure has been inadequate due to the excess air consumption required in conjunction with the present air consumption constraints. A device that will enhance snow removal and maintain the integrity of the rail, while obtaining better traction and control, would benefit all locomotion (diesel, diesel/electric as well as electric) and provide better rail economics with improved profits.
A method and device disclosed herein provides a solution to all of the problems discussed above. The method and device will improve wheel-rail contact and decrease operating costs when snow is further cleared from the rail. Other applications include, but are not limited to, various other rail cleaning devices, and railroad cars. The method and device relates to snow removal enhancement comprising a flap that can be mounted on or be an integral part of locomotives, powered cars or other rail vehicles for enhancing their traction and control when removing snow or other debris from a rail. The device may be mounted on the endplate behind a locomotive snowplow to work in conjunction with the snowplow and thereby reduce the amount of snow left on the rail from the snowplow. Its main benefit is the reduction in snowfall driven train stalls due to poor adhesion by enhancing the effectiveness of a locomotive snow blaster or other snow removal equipment by reducing the amount of snow left on the rail from the snowplow. Each of the snow removal enhancement embodiments is preferably mounted ahead of the lead wheel of the locomotive on each rail, although other positions may be substituted or added as conditions and desires dictate.
The method and device provide an improved means for removing snow and debris from a railroad rail surface. An exemplary embodiment further provides an improved snow removal method and device that can effectively remove snow and debris from a railroad rail yet is reliable in operation and is easily mounted and/or changed as a one-piece assembly. Furthermore, the flap does not interfere with the normal operation of the wheels. Accordingly, a preferred embodiment of the method and device provides a snow removal enhancement device for railroad surfaces (rails) that is simple (one piece assembly) and economical and is capable of clearing additional snow and debris from the railroad rail surface left by a locomotive snowplow.
In carrying out the present method and device, there is provided a snow removal enhancement device for substantially clearing snow from railroad rails comprising at least one flap mounted such that a lower portion thereof is below a lowest extension of a snow plow. An upper portion of the flap is a mounting surface attachable to a locomotive. Further features and advantages of the present device will be apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.